Holding Rachel
by Bookworm361
Summary: Whilst walking home Rachel falls to the ground in shock, literally, when she bumps into the mountain that is Will benedict. Can Will protect Rachel from his family life? First Fanfic, please read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – RPOV

I was walking home after seeing the girls who were visiting. It was great to see them again, ever since they had to move to get the job of their dreams. Zoey was a marine biologist so she had to move closer to the coast; Katy was a reporter so she moved to where all the famous celebs are. Then there is me, I'm a personal trainer. I know not the most common job but I was a champion fighter, so now I train people for a pretty reasonable price. Not to mention a part time fight trainer for the savant net.

Yes I'm a savant. My gift is to, coincidently, be able to learn and use all fight styles there ever were.

Anyway, I was walking along the street where my house is when I saw 3 people running my way. I thought it was just a bunch of kids messing around, little did I realise that it was 1 of the 3 mean that was gonna change my life.

I moved out of the way when the man in front grabbed me and threw, yea threw, me at one of the others. They caught me and the man took off again.

'I got him!' yelled one as he ran after him.

I looked up and seen the most beautiful grey eyes ever, it took me a few minutes to realise that he was smiling at me and waiting for me to say something. I quickly stood up and smiled at him, thankful for the darkness to hide my blush at the close contact.

'Thanks for catching me,' I said smiling.

'No problem, I would catch you anytime,' he replied with a wink

'Your friend there is a bit…rough,' I said. His face paled and hardened, that I unconsciously took a small step away from him. He noticed.

'Oh no, don't be afraid of me. It's that man, he is no friend of mine,' he said anger in his voice.

'Oh well maybe you should help your friend,' I said looking behind me to see them fighting.

Mountain man looked over to; I took this chance to stare at him. He was at least 6'4 and was well built. I could see the define muscles moving under his shirt. He had brown; I think it was brown, hair a little past his shoulders. Kinda like the surfer look. I liked it.

I looked down at my watch and realised it was late, I had work tomorrow. I turned to face mountain man, to find him staring at me. I blushed.

'Um, I should probably get going. Thanks for the help and good luck with um, him.' With that I turned and finished walking to my house. As I got to the door I looked back and seen more men surrounding the man who grabbed me. I also saw mountain man watching me. So I waved at him and to my surprise he waved back. I started laughing to myself and walked into the house. I went up to my room and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! Sorry for the late update, been busy with school. i do not own any of the characters except Rachel! Heres Chapter 2 Enjoy!

Chapter 2 – WPOV

I was running after the spy the Kelly's had sent to spy on us, Xav hot on my heels. This guy is really fast but Xav and I are faster, we put on the speed and were closing in when I spotted a pretty woman walking towards us. She looked up and started to move out of the way when she spotted us.

'_I don't like this guys' thoughts'_ Xav said telepathically.

I tuned into his thoughts as he wasn't shielding and caught part of it: _'if I get to this woman before they catch me, I can use her against them. everyone knows the benedict's cant harm an innocent person.'_

'_Your right Xav. We have to stop him,'_ I replied.

We were so close to grabbing him when he reached the woman, took hold of her and threw her over to us. I moved forward and caught her whilst Xav moved past us with a quick 'I got him!'

I let go of the woman and she stared at me. _'Must have been in her own wee world,_' I thought. When she finally realised I was staring at her with a smile on my face I think I caught her blushing but I can't be sure.

'Thanks for catching me,' she said smiling.

'No problem, I would catch you anytime,' I replied with a wink

'Your friend there is a bit…rough,' she said. I could feel my face pale and harden, then I noticed she took a small step away from me with a small trace of fear in her eyes.

'Oh no, don't be afraid of me. It's that man, he is no friend of mine,' I said failing to hide the anger in my voice.

'Oh well maybe you should help your friend,' she said looking behind me to see them fighting.

I looked over her head since I was like a whole foot taller and watched as my brother tried to keep the man still. I could see the others coming to help. That's when I felt someone staring at me and realised it was the woman I saved. She realised I was watching her with a small smirk on my face and she looked down and blushed again.

She looked down at her watch and I took this time to really look at her. She was about 5'4 with long brown hair to her waist, and what looked like dark coloured eyes. Her body was toned but not too toned, like the wrestlers you see on TV. She looked back up at me and blushed again.

'Um, I should probably get going. Thanks for the help and good luck with um, him.' With that she turned and finished walking to her, or I assumed it was hers, house. As she got to the door she looked back and she must have seen my brother's surrounding the man who we were chasing.

She must have seen me staring at me and she waved. I waved back and she looked surprised yet pleased that I did. Somewhere in my chest I felt a warm glow at seeing her smile. What the heck is wrong with me? I don't even know her name. oh well.


End file.
